


Candles and Webs and Spooks

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [5]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel is letting Adrien have a party, Halloween, Nathalie convinced him, Post canon, agreste family, halloween party, like she does with everything, mentions of marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Gabriel wanted everything to be perfect...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Candles and Webs and Spooks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...this is supposed to be a 2 parter, but like, I'm not motivated to write the 2nd part because I have Reverse Bang stuff to finish.
> 
> Prompt: Halloween party at Agreste Manor 
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

The manor was covered in orange and black knick-knacks. Fake spiderwebs hung off the tall walls, giving it a haunted-like look. Candelabras littered all the rooms giving the large space an even spookier feel.

It was perfect.

Adrien smiles at all of the decorations and tries to contain his excitement as he turns back to his father and Nathalie. He knew that they had put a lot of time and effort into making everything just right. This was the first time his father allowed him to have a party, and he couldn’t wait to have the vast, empty space filled with laughter and music.

“Did we do okay?” Nathalie asks as she picks a bit of fake spiderweb off Gabriel’s shoulder. The man had been dead set on decorating everything himself, and it would appear that the decorations weren’t quite done with him. Gabriel’s arm snakes around her waist, pulling her close, but his eyes never leave the joyful look on his son’s face.

“It’s amazing!” Adrien runs towards them, throwing his arms around them. “Everything is perfect!”

“Your father wanted everything to be just right for your party tonight.” Nathalie smiles softly down at the boy as she runs her hands over his unruly blonde locks.

“Thank you, Father,” Adrien squeezes his father a little tighter before pulling away, his face turning to Nathalie with his still wide grin, “and thank you for convincing him. You’re the best nearly stepmother a boy could want.”

The title gives Nathalie a bloom of affection in her chest. Her and Gabriel had barely been dating four months, and the fact that Adrien was so comfortable with the idea of the shift in dynamic really sent her heart aflutter.

“It wasn’t that hard,” She turns to Gabriel, who is trying his best not to smile under her gaze, “I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear,” Gabriel’s stormy gray eyes shift towards her, a spark of mischievousness, a hint of what was to come, evident behind them, “I hardly needed convincing to allow my son to throw a party.”

Adrien raises an eyebrow at the two adults, slightly confused, but his eyes drift towards the clock on his phone and panics.

“Oh no!” Adrien curses himself for not looking at the time earlier, “I’m going to be late for costume fittings at Marinette’s.”

“Gorilla will get you there. Don’t panic,” Gabriel places a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder, “your friends will understand, but I would hurry now before you’re even later.”

Adrien gives the adults one last hug before sprinting off towards his bodyguard, and as soon as he is out of sight, Gabriel leans in close.

“Now,” His breath ghosts across the sensitive skin of her neck, “time to keep your end of the deal.”

Nathalie smiles as she nudges his face up with her nose. Their lips cementing themselves to each other as Nathalie pulls him towards the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said it will be a 2 parter. The 2nd half is NSFW. It will called Ghostly Moans. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, I know this wasn't much but I promise you will warm my soul.
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
